Vampire Academy Vacation!
by lauredward
Summary: Find out what goes down when Rose and the rest of the VA b*tches go on Vacation:P  SAME STORY AS ADRIANSTALKSMYDREAMS JUST ON DIFFERENT ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

_Some people may recognize this story from AdrianStalksMyDreams…This is MY story I just have two accounts on here and I decided to put this story on that account but I have decided to put it on here as well to get some more readers. _

_Rose POV _

I sprawled myself out on my black leather couch, and mindlessly started flipping through channels on my flat screen TV on Sunday morning. I had just woken up a few minutes ago, and I was _not _in a good mood. I sighed, and took a bite of one of the doughnuts that were in the Dunkin Doughnuts box that Adrian Ivashkov had sent to my room this morning. Adrian had been sending me new things every morning. I would wake up and there sitting on my table would be a new gift. How these gifts got into my room is a mystery that sort of freaked me out. Someone got into my room—while I was asleep, and put his gift on the table. That's a little freaky. I shrugged the thought off immediately, not even wanting to think about it.

I was about to take a sip of the Starbucks coffee that Adrian had also sent to my room, when there was a knock on the door. I groaned, and decided to ignore whoever was knocking on the door. They would have to wait until Rose Hathaway was finished what she was doing.

"Rose! I know you're in there! Open the door!" I considered getting up to open the door for Lissa, but I shrugged, and took a sip of the steaming hot coffee. The door was continuously banged, until I couldn't take the noise anymore. I stood up, and dragged myself to the door, and unlocked it.

Lissa was standing in the doorway jumping up and down excitingly, waving a slip of paper in front of my face.

"What is this?" I said snatching the paper out of her hand. I studied the paper. "A plane ticket?" I said, confused.

"We're going to Mexico!" Lissa said. She slightly shoved me out of the way, and plopped herself on my couch.

"What? Why? How?" I said. Lissa opened her mouth to speak, and then she closed it and focused her eyes on something behind me. I spun around to see Adrian grinning down at me. I jumped back, and tripped on the cord to a lamp. The whole thing was played out in slow motion. I was falling to the ground until Adrian quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I felt a jolt of electricity at Adrian's touch. I looked up into his green eyes, and studied every feature of him. His hair was in his usual messy style, and his clothes were neatly pressed. He flashed me a smile, and I lost my breath for a minute. Oh, shit. What the hell? This is not Dimitri, Rose. Snap out of it.

"Whoa. Sorry to scare you," Adrian said. I steadied myself, and brushed invisible dust off my shirt.

"It's fine," I said. Lissa smirked. "So anyway, what's up with this Mexico thing?" I said.

"Well," Adrian said, sitting next to Lissa, "I got us all ticket's to go to Riviera Maya, Mexico." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's "all of us"?" I said.

"Well there's Fire-Boy, Eddie, Mia, you, Lissa, some guardians, and me. Oh, and Marco can go too," I gave him a confused look.

"He means Mason," Lissa corrected. Adrian had been getting Mason's name wrong ever since he met him.

"Ah. Do you know…which guardian's in particular?" I said. Adrian glanced at me knowingly. Adrian knew about me and Dimitri's relationship. No one else did though. I want to tell Lissa so bad. She's my best friend, but I can't. This has to stay a secret. I glanced over at Lissa to see if she knew what we were talking about, but she wasn't even paying attention. She had picked up my newest _People _magazine that I had just gotten the other day in the mail, and was flipping through it.

"I know Belikov and Alto are. Not sure who else," Adrian said. I nodded my head, and I could have sworn I heard the Hallelujah music playing somewhere. Yes! Mexico? With Dimitri? I think I might start hyperventilating right this second! Another knock on my door, interrupted my thoughts.

"It's open!" I said. The door creaked open, and Mason stepped in, wearing his basketball uniform.

"Hey. Is this Mexico thing really happening?" Mason said.

"Uh, yeah. Adrian got us tickets," I said, awkwardly. Mason and I haven't really been the best of friends lately. Ever since Dimitri happened, I don't even have any romantic feelings left for Mason. Sure, I feel bad, but you can't force love, and I don't love Mason. I know he likes me a lot, but I've already told him he has to move on. He's kind of been avoiding me all week, until now.

"Really?" Mason said, narrowing his eyes at Adrian.

"Yup," Adrian said, standing up. Adrian walked over so he was face to face with Mason.

"Well. That was…nice of you?" Mason said, looking Adrian up and down.

"It wasn't for your benefit. But, you're welcome," Adrian said, crossing his arms. Lissa looked up from the magazine and looked at Mason and then Adrian then at me. She gave me a look that said _We have to talk_ and shrugged. There was another knock on the door and I groaned.

"Who is it now?" I shouted at the door, angrily.

"Whoa," Christian said opening the door, "You're having a party without me? What the hell? Rose, you have some explaining to do." I rolled my eyes.

"Why is everyone in _my _room?" I said.

"Hey, look on the Brightside," Christian said, "you're finally getting popular!" I glared at him, and he smirked. Behind Christian I could see Eddie standing in the doorway.

"Christian is telling me that we're going to Mexico. Is that true?" Eddie said to me.

"Eddie I told you twenty times. Yes, we're going. I'm hurt that you don't believe me!" Christian said dramatically. Eddie rolled his eyes, and turned to me.

"Yes, Eddie we're going. Since everyone is here, why doesn't someone just get Mia while we're at it," I said sarcastically.

"Uh…" Eddie said.

"I'm actually here," Mia said stepping out from behind Eddie.

"Holy shit! I didn't even see you!" I said. Mia shrugged, innocently.

"Yeah you don't see a lot of things," Christian said.

"Huh?" I said. I looked at Christian more closely and saw crumbs on his mouth. "Christian! Did you eat one of my doughnuts?" I shouted.

"NO," Christian said, wiping his mouth.

"Damn it, Christian! That was the last one!" I said. "Lissa! Make your boyfriend stop stealing my food! He took the last sugar cookie last week!"

"Christian. Stop taking Rose's food," Lissa said, still reading the magazine.

"Ugh," I said, annoyed.

"Okay," Lissa said, shutting the magazine. "We're leaving tonight so everyone meet up in Adrian's room at…six?" Lissa said, glancing at Adrian. He nodded his head. "Yeah, six. Have everything packed, and we can go. We're going for one week."

"What's the occasion? And what about school?" I said. Everyone looked at me, like I was an idiot.

"Spring break. Hello? Everyone's been talking about it all week. We're off all next week and half of the week after," Mia said.

"Oh, right. I forgot," I said. Everyone left after that, except for Adrian, of course.

"How could you forget Spring Break? People have count downs on their calendars for god sakes," Adrian said, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "Haven't really been paying attention. I've been training extra hours, and then school, and by the time I get home I fall right asleep. I don't have time for anything else."

"Rose, you're a teenager. You're supposed to be having _fun_. You're not allowed to think of anything school related on this trip. You really need this vacation," Adrian said.

"Whatever. I need to pack, so you should leave," I said.

"Oh, there's no need for that little dhampir," Adrian said, "I got you everything you need and it's already packed. The suitcase is in your closet. I'll give you time to look through all of it," Adrian smirked, and left my room.

When I heard the door click shut, I ran to my closet, and sure enough, there sat a new sky blue suitcase. I curiously picked it up, and threw it on my bed. I unzipped it, to find piles of neatly folded dresses, skirts, nice pants, and shirts. I was impressed. The clothes were pretty hot. In the bottom of the suitcase were all kinds of silk underwear and bras. I rolled my eyes. Typical Adrian. I can't wait to show these off to Dimitri. I laughed at myself, and I looked in the closet again, and saw another bag. It was the same color blue as the suitcase. I opened it, and inside were all kinds of shoes that matched all the outfits, and I found bunny slippers in there as well.

**((6 pm in Adrian's room!))**

"Is everyone ready? We have to be at the airport in one hour," Lissa said. Everyone nodded their heads. Dimitri and the other guardians stood in the corner holding smaller suitcases then the rest of us. Dimitri flashed me one of those smiles that makes my heart skip a beat, and I grinned back at him. We all walked down to the lobby, trudging our luggage down, except for Adrian and me who had his workers take his and my bags down for us.

We made it to the airport in less than an hour, and we were on the plane at ten. For some stupid reason they made us sit where the ticket said we had to sit so of course I was stuck in between Christian and Adrian. Lissa sat with Mia and Eddie, Mason sat with Dimitri and another guardian, and the other guardians sat together.

Christian decided to ignore me and Adrian completely so he blasted his ipod on listening to heavy metal music that we could all hear from his earphones the whole plane ride. At least didn't have to deal with him. Adrian was complaining that the cart that carries all the drinks kept hitting him in the arm. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't fall asleep with Christian's music blasting. I took out a notebook and pen that I packed, and thought of an idea. I began writing in it:

_Dear Diary,_

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Adrian already reading over my shoulder. The plan is working so far.

_I'm on the plane sitting in between Christian and Adrian, and I'm freaking out. I'm sitting next to ADRIAN IVASHKOV! He's like soooo hot! I mean yeah Dimitri's hot and all but Adrian is sooo much hotter._

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Adrian being hotter than Dimitri. I mean come on.

_I 'm thinking about asking him out sometime soon. Maybe tonight…hmm I'm not sure. Well I'll let you know how everything goes! _

_Wish me luck! _

_-Rose_

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Adrian stiffen, and I saw something fall. I looked over to see Adrian practically falling out of his seat, and his gum fell out of his mouth onto his lap. Yeah, he read over my shoulder. I knew he would. Ha-ha. Loser. I started busting out laughing, and Adrian's eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open.

"Wow. You didn't think I was serious did you?" I said snapping his mouth shut.

"W-what?" Adrian said.

"I knew you would read over my shoulder. You're so nosy!" I said.

"Ugh! Will you guys shut the hell up! You're making so much noise!" Christian said, ripping the out his earphones.

"Oh. I'm soooo sorry, Pyro. I'll try to be quieter I promise," I said, rolling my eyes. He scowled and went back to listening to his music.

"You're so mean getting my hopes up and everything," Adrian said, half-jokingly.

"Sorry. How could I ever make it up to you?" I said, batting my eyelashes. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"What's this?" Dimitri came over to our row, and snatched the fake diary entry I had written.

"No, that's—" I began. The look Dimitri gave me right then, broke my heart completely. He looked wrecked. "Dimitri let me explain," I said.

"No. I get it. You're with Adrian. He's better off with you," Dimitri said, backing away. He crumpled up the paper and threw it at me.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. He ignored me and went back to his seat.

"Shit, Rose. I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" Adrian began.

"No. It's fine. I'll fix this. I just need to explain. Everything's going to be okay," I kept telling myself the same thing over and over until I finally believed it. Adrian stayed silent the rest of the ride, thankfully.

_Thanks for readinn. Once again this is in fact MY story if u don't believe me just message the other account and ill respond haha :P _


	2. Chapter 2

**(Rose POV)**

By the time our bus pulled up to the main building, I was exhausted, and Dimitri was still ignoring me after the little incident on the plane. I'm going to have to do some major convincing for him to stop being upset. Sighing, I dragged myself off the bus, and followed Adrian to the front desk so he could check us all in. I was suddenly bored out of my mind with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

Lissa was excitingly telling Mia all about how awesome her trip was the last time she came to Mexico, Adrian was still checking us in, Eddie and Mason were engaged in a conversation about the last basketball game, the guardians kept their distance, silently talking among themselves, and Christian stood next to me pretending to be fascinated in a painting. I looked over to where the guardian's stood, and Dimitri suddenly met my gaze. I gave him a small smile, and he bit his lip and looked away.

"Alright," Adrian said interrupting my thoughts of Dimitri. No one even glanced at Adrian, acting as if Adrian hadn't said anything. He clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. Everyone grew silent, and looked up at Adrian. "We're signed in and our rooms are ready. We're in building 15. Here are all your keys to get into the rooms," Adrian said passing out the keys. "You can all get freshened up and we'll meet at the buffet in fifteen minutes. Put your bathing suits on. Right after we eat we're going to the pool." Everyone bobbed their heads up and down in unison, and we started walking to the building.

"Who's sleeping where?" I asked Adrian, as we were walking. Adrian grinned.

"Well. I got us the honeymoon suite, Mrs. Ivashkov," Adrian said putting an arm around me.

"What! Ivashkov, you better be joking!" I said, pushing his arm off me, and stopping to glare at him.

"I am, little dhampir. Chill out. You, Lissa and Mia can go in a room, unless you want to join me…"

"No," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well, then I guess I'm stuck with Pyro. Eddie and Matt get a room, and the guardians go wherever the hell they want I don't give a shit," Adrian said.

"Mason," I corrected him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." We arrived at our building, and we split up to find our rooms. Lissa was bubbling with excitement, and also anxious of what our room was going to look like. Mia opened the door, and gasped. The room was beautiful. It was painted a light blue, and there were three beds. It had a huge bathroom, and a balcony that gave us a view of the beach.

"Oh my god! There's a Jacuzzi out here!" Lissa screeched.

"Holy crap! That's so awesome!" Mia said. I followed Mia out to the balcony and sure enough there was a round Jacuzzi out there, and two chairs and a small table. I left Lissa and Mia outside while they admired the scenery and looked around a little more. I noticed a wooden door that I hadn't seen before.

"Hey, guys. What's this door for?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno. Open it," Lissa said. I reached for the handle, and the door burst open. I jumped back.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Surprise! Our rooms connect!" Adrian said, happily. He plopped down on one of the beds, and I glared at him.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked.

"Mmm…possibly," Adrian said.

"Ugh," I groaned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure. I looked through the door Adrian had uninvitingly burst into, and saw Christian lying on the floor with a magazine over his face. "What the hell are you doing, Pyro?"

"Please put me out of my misery! Can I have a new room? I don't want to be stuck here with…that!" Christian said taking the magazine off his face and pointing to Adrian. Adrian pretended to be hurt by his comment.

"You can always go to Eddie and Mark's room," Adrian said. Christian groaned.

"Adrian it's Mason. It's not that hard to remember," Lissa said, a little annoyed at Adrian for never remembering his name. Christian and Adrian ignored her.

"But that's on the first floor. I prefer being on the fourth floor," Christian said. Adrian shrugged.

"You're such a girl, Christian! Suck it up. It's only a week," I said, rolling my eyes.

"A whole week of misery!" Christian said, dramatically. He put the magazine back on his face, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Christian!" Lissa called out to him.

"As much as I hate to leave you girls," Adrian said, rolling off the bed, "I have to get ready. I'll see you soon, Rosie!" Adrian skidded out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm gonna go get ready!" Mia said, taking her bag into the bathroom, and closing the door. **(A/N: If you want to see pictures of the hotel I put the links on AdrianStalksMyDream's profile! Please check them out!)**

**(Adrian POV)**

"Soooo," I heard Lissa say, dragging out the word. There was a pause.

"What?" I heard Rose say. Christian turned up his ipod really loud, and I couldn't hear anything.

"Christian!" I whispered.

"What?" He groaned, taking off his earphones.

"Lissa and Rose are talking about something, and I can't hear! Turn it off!" I yelled/whispered. He obediently, turned it off, and put his ear to the door like I was doing.

"What's going on between you and Adrian? I thought you guys had a thing," Lissa said. Christian rolled his eyes, and I pressed my ear closer to the door.

"Ugh. No way," Rose said. Christian stifled a laugh.

"Come on, Rose. You and I haven't had a nice talk in a while. What's going on? I know Adrian really likes you, and he is really cute. I think you should go out with him!" Lissa said. I smiled, appreciating Lissa for trying to convince Rose that I am perfect for her. Christian glared at me, jealous because Lissa called me *cough* "cute". We all know she meant to say "devastatingly handsome", or "a god", or "sexiest man alive".

"All he wants is to get into my pants!" Rose groaned.

"You know that's not…entirely true!" _Thanks Liss, _I thought. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's not an "I want to rip off Rose's clothes off" look. It's a look of pure love. He really loves you I can see it," Lissa said.

"Aw," Christian whispered, "my Adrian's growing up! You're in love with Rosie!" Christian said sarcastically. Right at that moment I wanted to rip off his head, and feed it to a dog.

"I dunno, Liss. I'm not ready to start a relationship…After me and Mason broke up it's been…hard," Rose lied. She doesn't give a shit about Marco. It's Belikov. It always has been, and always will be. I was curious why Rose still hadn't told Lissa about Dimitri. No one else but me knew, and I couldn't help but feel special knowing a secret no one else knew.

"I know, but you're going to get over it sometime. Just think about it," Lissa said. I heard a door open, and I assumed it was Mia coming out of the bathroom.

"You guys have five minutes before we're supposed to meet everyone!" I heard Mia say.

"Okay," Rose muttered. Me and Christian backed away from the door, worried that one of them would bust us listening to their conversation.

**(Rose POV)**

Me and Lissa got ready in a matter of minutes, and I was about to knock on Adrian and Christian's door to get them when I overheard them talking.

"So you really do like Rose?" Christian asked. I tried to detect humor in his voice, but he sounded dead serious.

"Uh, yeah," Adrian replied, almost as shocked as I was by how serious Christian was.

"Listen man, even though I really don't like you, Lissa thinks you're somewhat decent for Rose, and I trust her. From the short few months I've come to know Rose, she's actually great. She's like a sister to me, and Lissa really cares for her and I do too. I just want you to know that I think that you would be great with Rose since you care for her that much. We all know Rose is stubborn but maybe one day she'll wake up and say "Hey, I think I want to date Ivashkov", and I would be okay with that. I just don't want Rose to get hurt because it kills Lissa to see her upset, and I will be upset too," Christian finished his speech and I felt somewhat touched by what he said. I guess I considered Christian like a brother to me. He was great even though I hate to admit it, and Lissa really likes him.

"Thanks. That actually does mean a lot," Adrian said.

"Tell anyone about this talk and I will personally kill you," Christian said.

"Same goes for you, Ozera," Adrian said. I smiled.

"What are you doing Rose?" I whirled around and Lissa was staring at me like I was an idiot. I was on the floor with my ear pressed to the crack on the door that connected to Adrian and Christian's room.

"Uh, nothing," I said, scuttling up.

"Okay…are you going to get Christian and Adrian?" Lissa asked, putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Yeah. I'll get them. You get Eddie and Mason. I'll meet you down there," I said. Lissa nodded her head, and left with Mia. I banged on Christian and Adrian's door.

"Open up! Lissa and Mia already left to get Mason and Eddie!"

"Good old Rosie," I heard Christian chuckle before opening the door. We all walked down to the first floor in silence, but I could feel Adrian's eyes on me the whole way down. I started to feel a little self conscious. I looked down at my too short red cover up dress that revealed my back, and the straps to my bikini top.

"Hey, Rose!" Eddie said cheerfully, as he stepped out of his room with Mason behind him.

"Hey," I said.

"The guardian's weren't in their rooms so I guess they're already at the buffet," Mia said linking arms with Mason. I was a little surprised at first, and Mason and Mia looked at me as if they were asking for my permission, and I smiled, and they both let out a sigh of relief. Why would they think that they would have to ask me if they wanted to go out?

"Which way is the buffet, Adrian?" Lissa asked, stepping out of the building. Adrian put his arm out, stopping her.

"No need for that, cousin, I got us a personal ride there, "Adrian said, grinning. We all looked at him confused until we saw a golf cart approach us.

"iHola!" The driver said. "iVamos!"

"Huh?" Mia said.

"He means get in," Adrian said. Eddie sat next to the driver, Lissa sat next to Christian in the seat behind them, Mia and Mason sat next to each other and Adrian sat next to them.

"Uh…there's no room for me…I guess I'll walk…" I began.

"Nonsense, little dhampir! You can sit on my lap!" Adrian said. Christian snorted.

"No, no. I can walk," I said waving my hands.

"iVamos!" The driver said again.

"Okay," I grumbled. I sat down on Adrian's lap, uncomfortably. It felt a little weird being this close to Adrian. Adrian was practically breathing down my neck, and I couldn't help but smell his drakkar noir aftershave.

We pulled up at the buffet, and all the guardians—including Dimitri, were waiting for us. Dimitri shot daggers at me and Adrian when he saw me sitting on his lap. Damn. I scrambled off his lap, and stayed a far distance away from him. Everyone evacuated the cart, and in no time we were all sitting at a large table drinking _piña colada's and strawberry daiquiris, and eating various Mexican foods that were quite delicious, and some American food. _

_"Is there anything else I can get you?" A tall, handsome waiter asked me specifically, in a Spanish accent._

_"Uh…yeah. Ketchup," I said. He gave me a confused look._

_"Eh…what?" he said not really understanding what I was saying._

_"Oh. Uh…tomate…" I said. I think that's how you saw tomato in Spanish…I started making hand motions of a bottle._

_"You want tomato?" he asked confused._

_"No. Ketchup," I said, pretending to put invisible ketchup on my fries.u _

_"Salsa de tomate," Adrian said to the waiter._

_"Oh, right away, Senorita," The waiter bustled off to get me some "salsa de tomate". _

_"You know Spanish?" I asked Adrian, raising an eyebrow._

_"A little. I would've helped you out a little earlier to get you the ketchup but it was funny watching you to try to ask him for it," Adrian said. Everyone laughed._

_"Let's go to the pool!" I said, changing the subject._

_"Oh, yes. Let's," Adrian said, smiling brightly._

_"Shut up. You just want to see Rose in her bikini!" Eddie said._

_"Who doesn't?" Adrian said, laughing. It was silent._

_"Christian!" Lissa said, smacking Christian's arm._

_"What?" Christian said rubbing the spot Lissa hit him._

_"You were supposed to deny when Adrian said 'who doesn't want to see Rose in a bikini!'" Lissa said. Christian turned bright red._

_"Whoa there, Pyro. I didn't know you felt for me that way!" I said, jokingly._

_"Shut it, Hathaway. I would have denied it but I was chewing and it's rude to talk with food in your mouth!" Christian said._

_"Suuure," I said, grinning._

_"Cannon Ball!" Adrian screamed. Eddie, Christian, Mason, and Adrian were all standing by the edge of the pool._

_"Shit," I muttered. "Run for your lives!" I screamed. Me, Lissa, and Mia tried to back away from the pool as far as we could, but the guys made the biggest splash that soaked all three of us. _

_"You got my hair wet! I hate you!" Mia yelped. _

_"I'll give y-you t-ten s-seconds to get out of the pool and f-face m-m-me," I said, teeth chattering. The water was freezing. _

_"You're going to have to come and get us, Rosie!" Adrian chanted. I threw off my red cover-up dress to reveal one of the new bikini's Adrian bought me. Adrian stared at me wide-eyed. I angrily jumped into the pool._

_"Swim away!" Adrian yelled. All the guys started swimming away as fast as they could, but I was faster. _

_"Ouch! Shit, I hurt my ankle! Oh somebody help me!" I said, dramatically. Adrian turned, trying to decide if I was faking or not, when I started to fake cry he immediately swam over to me._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_"Yup," I said smacking him in the back of the head. _

_"Hey! That's no fair!" Adrian said, rubbing his head._

_"Sorry!" I said, sweetly. _

_Thanks for reading! I promise there will be some Dimitri soon! Probably the next chapter!_

__Remember there r pictures of the hotel on my profile!__


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this has confused any of you, but apparently in my story vampires can go out in the sunlight. haha. **

**RPOV**

Today was our second day in Mexico, and so far it's pretty suckish. I haven't had the chance to talk to Dimitri yet, because every time he sees me he goes in the opposite direction, and Adrian is following me everywhere. He does everything I don't want him to do; He flirts, he pulls out my chair for me, he holds the door…excreta. Sure, Adrian is sexy, and probably a very good boyfriend, but am I going to tell him that? Hell no. I would probably date Adrian if Dimitri wasn't around, but Dimitri is, and its Dimitri I want. Adrian constantly doing nice things for me isn't making me feel any better. Dimitri is just going to keep getting pissed off.

"Rose! Hurry up! We were supposed to meet Adrian and Christian ten minutes ago!" Lissa called to me.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and adjusted my black bikini top. Me and Lissa were going kayaking with Adrian and Christian, while Mia, Eddie, and Mason stayed at the pool. Dimitri and Stan are staying with Eddie, Mia, and Mason and the other guardians are coming with us.

"Let's go," I said, opening the bathroom door. Lissa was wearing a white bikini, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"It's about time," Lissa said, rolling her eyes. We hopped down the stairs, and on our way to the beach, a good looking guy approached us. He had dark hair, and green eyes. He looked straight at me.

"Hey. I'm Derek. I was just on my way to the bar, and I was wondering if—"

"No," I interrupted. _Way to be straight forward_ I thought.

"I…um…just wanted to know if I could get you a drink or something," he said.

"I'm not interested," I said, flipping my hair, and walking away.

"What did you do that for? He was hot," Lissa said trying to keep pace with me.

"I'm not interested. I thought you said you wanted me to be with Adrian?" I challenged.

"I did, but I know you're not going to listen to me. And if you don't want to date Adrian that's fine, but you have to date _someone._ Even if it's only for a week. You haven't dated anyone since Mason," Lissa said.

"Yeah. I know. When I find the right guy, I'll get back to you," I said. Lissa dropped the topic after that, and we walked down to the beach in silence.

We found Adrian and Christian by the water. Adrian was holding the paddles, yelling at Christian as he was looking into the kayak doing who knows what. Both of them were completely oblivious that me and Liss were there. I coughed loudly, and Adrian spun around, accidentally hitting Christian in the head with the paddle.

"What the hell, Ivashkov?" Christian snarled.

"Sorry. Hey, little dhampir," Adrian said, giving me a bear hug.

"Adrian," I groaned, "we just saw each other twenty minutes ago. You're acting like it's been an eternity," I said, pushing him off me.

"It has been! A whole eternity of misery!" Adrian said, finally letting go of me.

"You're almost as dramatic as Ozera with the room arrangements," I said.

"Don't even get me started with the room," Christian said, rubbing the back of his head where Adrian hit him.

"I'm not. I'm just saying," I said.

"What took you guys so long?" Adrian asked, pushing the kayak into the water.

"Can we just go now?" Lissa said, ignoring Adrian.

"Yes. Liss, you're coming with me. I refuse to go with Ivashkov," Christian said, handing Lissa a paddle.

"That means I get to go with Rose," Adrian said, flashing me a smile, and handing me a paddle.

"Fine. But you're sitting in the back. I don't trust you leading," I said. I jumped on the kayak, and Adrian did the same.

"I hope you know how to do this. I have no idea," Adrian said after we got situated on the kayak.

"Me and Lissa took lessons in sixth grade. I have a pretty good idea," I said. Me and Adrian paddled in silence for a while. I wanted to turn over to Lissa, and start a conversation with her, but she was trying to help Christian get on the damn kayak.

"So what did take you guys so long to get here?" Adrian asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, after we left breakfast to get ready, a guy stopped us, asking me if I wanted to have dinner with him which wasted five minutes, then we only had ten minutes to get ready, and on our way over, another guy stopped us asking if I wanted to get a drink with him," I answered honestly.

"Oh. Well it's not a mystery why so many guys like you," Adrian said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. I started to paddle harder and faster. "Whoa!" Adrian said.

"What?" I turned around and there was seaweed all over his face. "What the hell? Why is there seaweed on your face?"

"You flung it on me with your paddle!" Adrian said, picking the seaweed off. I giggled.

"Oops. Sorry," I said, still laughing.

"Hathaway, you are so going to pay!" Adrian said. He started rocking the kayak.

"Adrian. Don't you dare. If you get my hair wet—" The kayak started to tip over, and I grabbed on to Adrian. "No!" The kayak flipped over and both of us splashed into the water. I was holding onto Adrian for dear life. "If there is a shark I swear I will kill you," I said shivering, and still clutching onto Adrian.

"What happened?" Lissa said, paddling up from behind us.

"Adrian tipped it over," I snarled. Christian barked a laugh.

"Nice work, Ivashkov," Christian said. Lissa smacked his arm.

"Oh my god, just get me the hell out of this water!" I said.

"Fine. Up you go," Adrian said, lifting me back onto the kayak. Adrian jumped back on the kayak, chuckling.

"How much further do we have to paddle? I'm cold and drenched and tired," I complained.

"Just a little further back, then we can turn around," Lissa said.

The rest of our kayaking trip wasn't too bad. Adrian didn't tip it over again, and Christian was freaking out over a fish being in the water, and he fell out. It was pretty hilarious, and so worth all the paddling.

"How did the kayaking go?" Eddie asked, as we approached him and the others at the pool.

"Good. You should come with us next time," Adrian said.

"Uh…who said there was going to be a next time?" I said. Lissa laughed.

"Rose didn't find the experience worth trying again," Lissa said.

"What did Adrian do?" Eddie said.

"Why do you assume it was me that did something?" Adrian said, putting his arms in the air. Eddie shrugged.

"He tipped it over and Rose fell in, getting her hair wet," Christian explained, rolling his eyes.

"Ah. Never get a girls hair wet," Eddie said. Christian and Adrian nodded their heads in agreement.

"But it is pretty damn funny," Christian said, laughing. Adrian and Eddie nodded their heads.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we have reservations at the Japanese restaurant in two hours, and I know it takes forever for the girls to get ready so we should start leaving now if you want to go there," Dimitri walked over to us, looking particularly sexy with his blue swimming trunks, and his hot tanned bod.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks for reminding us," I said. Dimitri nodded his head.

"I'll get Mia and Max," Adrian said, noticing the tension between Dimitri and I.

"Mason," I muttered. Dimitri started walking away and I sighed. "I'll be back in a sec. I need to ask Guardian Belikov something," I looked over at Lissa to see if she noticed anything going on, but she didn't seem to be even paying attention.

"Dimitri. Can I…talk to you?" I said, chasing after him. Dimitri spun around.

"Rose. I um…can't. I have a…thing," Dimitri said, turning his back to me.

"Dimitri. What the hell is going on? I'm not into Adrian or anything. Just please talk to me," I said, desperately.

"Rose…it's not you...it's me," Dimitri said.

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one be before," I said, trying not to cry. "What is it? We can get through it. If it's not me, what's going on?"

"It's uh…actually it is you…I can't risk getting caught being with you. I don't want to ruin your future. You won't graduate or be Lissa's guardian," Dimitri said, not meeting my eyes.

"We've been through this and we came to an agreement. It's worth the risk," I said, turning his face so he would look at me.

"I can't…" and with that he walked away. **(A/N: What do you thinks going on with Dimitri? You can't possibly believe that it's cause "hes worried of getting caught" like Rose believes at the moment, do you? Leave me a review telling me what you think) **

***Later that day***

"Oh my god, we sooo have to go to this!" Lissa exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. We were on our way to dinner, and we made a short cut to the place through the front lobby. Lissa snatched a piece of paper off the wall.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"They have dance/exercise lessons every morning at ten! And look at the instructor," Lissa said pointing to a picture of a hot toned Mexican guy.

"We are so going tomorrow," Mia said. Lissa nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. I have to wake up at _ten?_ That's a crime! I can't wake up that early!" I shouted.

"Oh suck it up, Rose. We're only gonna go for one of the lessons," Mia said taking the flyer from Lissa, and shoving it in her purse.

"Fine," I groaned. We began walking again, passing a few bars, and some hot Mexicans. One guy even stopped and asked Lissa what her number was and Liss gave him a fake number. Ha-ha.

We approached the restaurant, and as I reached for the door, Lissa and Mia both blurt out "I'm having dinner with Mason/Christian somewhere else!" Mia and Lissa both looked at each other, confused.

"What? Are you guys serious? Please tell me you're joking!" I said.

"Sorry, Rose…at least you can spend some time with Eddie and Adrian!" Mia said.

"You're not just going to ditch me and go on a romantic getaway!" I said. A few people turned around and stared at me. Lissa and Mia passed me a guilty expression. "You guys suck," I said.

"Sorry!" they both called out, sprinting away. I groaned, and opened the glass doors to the restaurant.

I spotted Eddie and Adrian, and made my way to the table for two people with Adrian sitting calmly sipping on some sort of alcohol, and Eddie mumbling something.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down on Eddie's lap. Eddie chuckled.

"Hey. Where'd Lissa and Mia go? I just saw them outside," Eddie said.

"Christian and Lissa and Mia and Mason are all ditching us to go out on a romantic getaway," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah…funny," Eddie said, looking down guiltily.

"Oh hell no! You're not ditching too!" I said jumping off his lap so I could look at him.

"Sorry," Eddie said blushing. "I met someone earlier today, and—"

"Oh shut up and leave!" I said.

"Sorry!" Eddie said, before scampering off.

"Ugh," I said letting out an exasperated sigh, and plopping myself in the chair across from Adrian. Adrian was still sipping into his glass, not having a care in the world of my distress. I sighed again more loudly, and Adrian finally glanced up, and set his drink down.

"What's the problem, little dhampir? You get to spend a whole evening with me. What's not to love?" Adrian said, grinning.

"Is there anything else I can get you Mr. Ivashkov?" a waitress said, before I could answer. She was wearing a rather tight and revealing shirt, and her giant fake boobs were all up in Adrian's face. She had a name tag that was labeled Grace. Yeah, cause she's just so graceful.

"Yes, I'll take a Margarita with salt for Rose over here," Adrian said, giving me a side-ways glance.

"Of course," Grace gave me a dirty look, and turned away to get my Margarita.

"Can I wring her neck, please?" I said, balling my hands into fists.

"Now, now, little dhampir. As much as I love to see you get catty, now's not the time," Adrian said.

"She's a total bitch! I have to do something painful to her! I can't just walk away! That is not how Rose Hathaway rolls. You should know this stuff by now," I said, angrily.

"Are you…jealous?" Adrian said. His eyes were focused on his drink, but I could see his was trying to hide his stupid smirk of his.

"Me? Jealous? You have got to be kidding me!" I snorted.

"Rose Hathaway is jealous!" Adrian said, looking up at me, and laughing.

"Am not!" I said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say…." He laughed again, and I glared at him. "C'mon Rose. Give me a smile!" I scowled at him, and the waitress came back.

"Here you are, Ma'am," Grace said, placing my drink in front of me. "Can I get you anyth—Oh my god!" startled, I looked up to see the next thing played out in total slow motion. The bitch "accidentally" hit my cup, and the whole thing spilled right onto my lap. "I am so sorry!"

"Bitch! How dare you!" With that I stood up, and grabbed someone's spaghetti and meat balls, and poured it right on top of her head. Adrian just sat there, watching the show with an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" A bald man came out of the kitchen with a pissed off look on his face.

"Nothing! Adrian let's go!" I yelled. Adrian stood up, reluctantly and grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant. Grace and the bald guy started yelling after us, but Adrian didn't turn back. Adrian kept leading me to different places until we finally stopped in front of our hotel building.

"Can't you go anywhere without starting a scene?" Adrian said, gliding up the stairs.

"Yes," I answered grumpily.

"Sure you can," Adrian said. We stopped in front of my room, and I pulled out my key. As soon as the door opened, I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, and unsurprisingly, I looked like a piece of shit. My mascara was running, my new outfit was completely ruined, and my hair was knotted and ugly.

"Ugh. I look like shit," I said, grabbing some eye makeup remover from my bag, and rubbing it on my eyes to try and get all the mascara off.

"I think you look beautiful, Rose. You always do," Adrian said. I rolled my eyes.

"You can stop with the compliments. I'm not sleeping with you," I said, getting the last of the mascara off my eyes. Adrian looked frazzled.

"I didn't say it because I want to get in bed with you," Adrian said studying me, "I said it because I mean it. I don't get why whatever I say to you just goes right by you. You just throw it away. You're so far for Belikov you don't even care to pay attention to me."

"I'm—"

"No don't say that you're sorry, because you're not. You don't care at all. You don't understand just how much I care for you, Rose. It kind of pisses me off. You're violent, mean, bossy, and sometimes lazy, but I love that about you. I don't know why, but I do. And also—" I cut him off, and kissed him square on the lips. It caught him a little off guard, but he melted right into the kiss.

"And also…?" I mumbled, still kissing him.

"And also beautiful, strong, smart, and sexy," he said. I smiled.

"Rose smiles. Alert the media," Adrian smirked.

"Oh shut up," I said rolling my eyes. "You just completely ruined the moment."

"Did I?" he said raising an eyebrow. He leaned in to kiss me again, when the door opened.

"Rose!" Eddie yelled. When he saw me and Adrian, he gasped. "What the hell? Okay I don't even want to know," me and Adrian broke apart.

"Uh…what's up?" I said, awkwardly.

"Mia told me to remind you that you have to wake up early tomorrow, so you should try to go to bed a little early," Eddie said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said.

"Yep," Eddie said, popping the P. Eddie continued to stand there.

"Dude. Leave," I said.

"Right," Eddie said, running for the door. Adrian laughed.

"Why do you have to wake up early?" Adrian asked.

"Ugh. I don't even want to talk about it," I said.

**-NEXTT DAYYYYY-**

"Rosie!" Christian yelled, jumping on top of me. "Get up, sleepyhead!"

"Christian get off my bed or I swear to god I'll murder you, and hide your body in the basement!" I groaned into my pillow.

"Aw, don't be like that, Rosie. If you don't get up, I'll take my shirt off," Christian said. My eyes shot open.

"No. Please. Don't!" I said covering my eyes.

"The shirts staying off if you don't get out of the bed," Christian said.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just cover it up, Fabio," I said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adrian asked walking in with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Successfully using my hot bod to get Rosie out of bed," Christian said with a smirk.

"Yeah. His "hot bod" is just too much for me to take in," I said, pushing past both of them to get to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, made an attempt to do my hair, and got dressed in twenty minutes.

"Rose, are you ready yet? Me and Mia have been up for an hour!" Lissa said, banging on the bathroom door.

"Beauty takes time, Lissa. Chill out," I said.

"The lessons start in five minutes. Hurry!"

"Okay, okay!" I said coming out of the bathroom. Adrian and Christian were standing right there staring at me. I was wearing short shorts, and one of those workout tops that show your whole stomach. Yeah, I looked pretty hot. Christian shielded his eyes, and Adrian's mouth was wide open.

"Okay…I'm gonna go…" I said, stepping away. Lissa and Mia were outside waiting for me, wearing something similar to my outfit.

"You're lucky that the place we need to go is right there," Lissa said pointing to a building right across from our hotel.

"Yeah, well, let's just get this over with," I said, sighing.

We walked into a small studio with about ten other girls in there, and the hot Mexican that was on the flyer.

"Hello, Ladies. I am Alejandro. I'm going to be your instructor today. May I have your names?" the hot Mexican guy said.

"Um, hi, I'm, uh, Mia," Mia said blushing.

"Lissa," Lissa said. Alejandro nodded.

"And who are you?" Alejandro said flashing me a bright smile.

"Lauren," I said, smiling. Lissa looked at me, confused.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren. Okay, now let's begin, everybody," Alejandro said, turning on some loud music.

"He was totally trying to hit on me! I'm not telling him my real name," I said to Lissa. She laughed.

"Wow, Rose. You are so odd," Lissa laughed.

Alejandro started us off with some basic exercises, and then he started to teach us some dance moves.

"Emily, you're doing it wrong. Here, watch Lauren do it. Lauren do you mind doing the dance move for us?"

"Rose," Lissa whispered. "He's talking to you."

"Oh. Um. Sure," I said. I did the dance move, and the class began to clap.

"Perfect, Lauren. If anyone is having trouble, just watch Lauren," Alejandro said, winking at me.

The class went on and on, dreadfully long. I had to demonstrate to the class two more times, and Alejandro kept staring at me the whole class. When it finally ended, I ran to the doors before Alejandro got to me.

"Lauren! Can I talk to you for a second," Alejandro said. I paused at the door, and sighed.

"Yeah, sure," I said walking back towards him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime? I'd like to get to know you a little more," Alejandro said.

"That's sweet, but I actually have a boyfriend," Alejandro looked like he didn't believe me. "He's actually right over there," I said pointing to the first guy I saw out the glass window. Of course it had to be Christian who was standing there. Alejandro followed my gaze toward Christian, who dorkishly waving to Lissa, and accidentally backed up into a plant, and nearly fell. He tried to unsuccessfully play it off, but it didn't really work out.

"I see. Well, do you mind if I ask him if he would let me buy you a drink? Just as friends?" Alejandro said.

"I don't think that's a good idea but…" Alejandro started walking towards Christian.

"Hey, sweetie," I said as we approached Christian. Christian looked at me like I was a freak. He looked at Alejandro and caught on.

"Oh, hey, babe. How was class?" Christian said, smiling.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun. This was the instructor, Alejandro. Alejandro, this is my boyfriend, Christian," I said.

"Hello," Alejandro said, shaking hands with Christian. "Lauren is a very good dancer. The best in the class. I hope to see her in my class again sometime soon."

"Oh yes. _Lauren_ just loves to dance," Christian said glancing at me, "I'm sure you'll see her again in your class soon," Christian said, holding in a laugh.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if I could have a drink with Lauren maybe tonight. Just as friends. Would you have a problem with that?" Alejandro said. I mouthed no to Christian, and shook my head. Christian looked between me and Alejandro.

"Oh, no I don't mind at all. Listen I got to go. Nice meeting you, Alejandro. See you later, Laur! Love ya!" Christian said, kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

"Ass," I muttered.

"So what do you say? Tonight? Eight o'clock?" Alejandro said.

"No, thank you. I just remembered I have a, uh, waxing appointment I have to get to…" Waxing! Good one, Rose! With that, I ran off, catching up to Christian.

"Thanks, Christian! You suck. You were supposed to say 'Yes I do mind, back away from my girl, yo!'"

"I apologize, Lauren. I'll do better next time, I promise," Christian said batting his eyelashes.

"Ugh. And stop calling me Lauren," I said.

****Leave me a comment on what you thinks going on with Dimitri?**

**(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV!**

"No. I will not do it. I'm going back!" Christian said shaking his head a million times.

"No you're not, Pyro. Get the hell in!" I said.

"First of all, that's what she said, second, No way in hell!" Christian said, looking down the large water slide.

"You're such a wimp…but if you don't wanna go with me then I guess…" I caught Christian off guard and shoved him into the two-person tube, and jumped in after him.

"Rose-!" Christian was too freaked out to even yell at me, and all I could hear was his girl screams echoing down the whole ride. His face was priceless.

The tube eventually crashed into the pool, and Christian failed at getting out of it, and he fell into the pool. He started to flail his arms about, making a huge scene.

"Dude. Stand up," I said, trying to keep a straight face. There were a few giggles from the people watching, and I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out to help him up. He took my hand, and pulled me in with him.

"Asshole," I muttered, standing up, and adjusting my bikini top. Christian stood up as well, wearing a pissed off expression on his face.

"Yes! I got it!" I heard Adrian say, excitingly. I climbed out of the pool, and made my way over to Adrian who was what we call "Rotflmfao"ing.

"What are you all happy about, Ivashkov?" I said, squeezing water out of my long hair, and rapping a towel around my body.

"Look at this!" Adrian held up a digital camera with a picture of Christian screaming his head off while I was laughing my ass off, while we were coming out of the slide.

"Nice work, Ivashkov! Facebook that shit," I said, grinning. I looked over at where Christian was, and by the way his face looked, I could tell he was bitching to Lissa about what I did. I'm so gonna get the heat from Lissa later, but it was totally worth it.

"Already did. And I twittered it. Already six likes," Adrian said.

"Not. Funny!" Christian said, storming over, with Lissa close behind him.

"Yes. Funny!" I said. Lissa glanced over Adrian shoulder and held in a giggle when she saw the picture. Christian glared and walked away. As soon as he left we all burst out laughing. Eddie and Mason came crashing out of the water ride, and came over to see what all the fuss was about. Adrian showed the picture to the guys, and we started another round of laughs.

"What's all the laughing about?" Mia said, coming up the steps of the pool area.

"Oh, look. Sleeping Beauty has awakened," Mason said, smirking.

"Hey, I was out late last night. I deserved to sleep in," Mia said. "Oh. I almost forgot." Mia reached into her bag and pulled out a pink envelope. "It's Stan's Birthday today so, I decided to get him a few…gifts and a nice card for all of you to sign." Lissa snatched the card from her and examined it.

"Um…this is a Barbie card," Lissa said holding it out for all of us to see.

"Yah…so?" Mia said.

"Nice," Eddie said giving her a high-five.

"Wait till you see the gifts…" Mia said, smiling evilly. She pulled out a small purple bag with a bunch of Scooby-Doo stickers on it. I took it and glanced inside.

"Wow," I said, nodding my head in satisfaction.

"What is it?" Adrian said taking the bag and looking inside. He pulled out one of the special gifts. "Woah!" Adrian pulled out a rather large tampon from the bag.

"Let's all hope that Stan will have a happy period," Mia said, laughing. Christian came back, forgetting about the earlier events that happened and snatched the bag from Adrian.

"Um…" Christian pulled out the second gift. "Why is there a pink training bra in this bag, and why is Ivashkov holding a tampon?" Lissa burst out laughing.

"It's so Stan doesn't jiggle when he's chasing Strigoi, and it's that time of the month again for Adrian. Don't talk about it to him. He gets really hormonal when you ask about his heavy flow…" I said. Everyone laughed.

"It's Stan's Birthday, so we got him a scented tampon, and a pink training bra," Mia explained. She pulled a pink pen from her bag and passed the card around so everyone could sign it.

We all stayed at the pool for a little while longer, and then left, and began walking back to the hotel rooms.

"Are there really scented tampons…?" Christian asked.

"Yes, Chrisse. Lemon scented is my personal favorite…" Christian almost gagged right there. I laughed, and sped up and caught up with Mia.

"Hey, when are we gonna give him "the gift"?" I asked.

"When we get to our building I'll have someone send it to his room," Mia said.

"This is gonna be good…" I said.

Sowwy its short(: review for another chap?:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Thnx for all the reviews! :D**

**Sorry if it's not as funny as other chapters lol**

**Rose POV!**

"Night Rose," Lissa said, turning the lights off.

"Night Liss, Night Mia," I said, wrapping myself up in a warm blanket.

"Night Rose, Night Lissa," Mia said, yawning.

"G'night Rosie," Someone whispered in my ear.

"Night…" I mumbled. _Wait_… Someone was lying in my bed snuggled up close next to me.

"Ahhh!" I shot up out of my bed, screaming my head off. There was a bright flash, shining in my eyes, which made me scream even louder.

"What's wrong!" Lissa said turning the lights on.

"What the…?" Mia said.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed you bastard!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Christian.

"Pwahaha! Priceless! And I got a picture! Karma's a bitch, Rose…" Christian said holding up a digital camera. That would explain the flash…

"What the hell is going on in here?" Adrian opened the door, eyes half closed, and no shirt on, showing off his hot bod. But, I was way too pissed off at Christian to focus on his really hot body.

"Christian, I swear to god I will hurt you if you don't get the hell out of my bed in the next five seconds…" I said with my teeth clenched.

"Oh god…" Lissa said. Christian laughed.

"Rose…" Adrian said.

"Five…" I began to count. The grin on Christian's face began to fade. "FOUR…" I said, my voice getting louder. Christian shot up. "THREE…!"

"See yah tomorrow Rosie! Night Liss, Luv yah!" Christian said, sprinting back into his room and shutting the door. Lissa and Mia sat in their beds, eyebrows raised, waiting to see what I would do next.

"GAME ON, PYRO!" I screamed. Lissa flinched at the loudness of my voice.

"I'm ready for anything that comes my way, Hathaway! I'll get you right back!" Christian yelled back. I sighed loudly.

"Well that was interesting…" Adrian said, now wide awake.

"Ugh," I sighed again, lying back down in my bed. I put my hand on my forehead.

"Well…I should probably go…" Adrian said backing up towards the door. He fiddled with the doorknob. "Shit…" he muttered. "Christian! Open the door!" Adrian said, knocking obnoxiously loud.

"Never!" I heard Christian say.

"God damn it!" Adrian said, running a hand through his messy hair, in frustration.

"Holy shit. Shut the hell up. Sleep in here if you have to just please shut up!" I said, putting a pillow over my head.

"Oh, yay!" Adrian said, happily. He rushed over to my bed, and began to get in. I removed the pillow that was on top of my head and glared at him.

"Oh hell no! Sleep on the floor!" I said, pushing him out. He fell to the ground, with a loud thump. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Love you too," Adrian said, face flat on the floor.

"Night!" I said. Lissa snapped the lights off, sighing.

"Can I at least have a blanket?" Adrian asked. I stifled a laugh, and didn't even respond. It was quiet for a while, and I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep…at least, it was dreamless at first…

I woke up lying on the beach in a dark red bikini, wearing the sunglasses I really wanted from the gift shop, and my bellybutton was pieced. I was going to stay there and soak up as much sun as I could, when I realized this wasn't just my dream. I stood up, and put my sunglasses on the top of my head, and began to search for some kind of tree or something Adrian would be behind. I didn't see him anywhere. Maybe this really is just my dream. I turned back to the spot I was laying at, when I Adrian approaching me, smirking. He was wearing green swim trunks. I kinda wished I could see him in a speedo. That would be hilarious.

"Why hello there, little dhampir," Adrian said, lying down next to me.

"Hey," I said. I realized Adrian and I haven't really had alone time in a while. I really do love spending time with Adrian, and I think me and him can work something out together. Ever since that night after dinner, I realized just how much I need and love him. I still love Dimitri, but things aren't good between me and him right now. And I'm willing to take some time off with Dimitri, and start something with Adrian. I know how bad that might sound—me and Dimitri are supposed to be soul mates for life and all that, but I really like Adrian and Dimitri's being kinda bitchy and extremely complicated. And until we figure something out, I have Adrian.

And I know I'm being a bitch for just dropping Dimtri because things are complicated and start a serious relationship with someone else, and then drop things with Adrian and go back to Dimitri…believe me, I've thought a lot about this, and it's so horrible, I know. But I really want to start things with Adrian…It's a bad idea and I'm going to regret it…

**ADRIAN POV**

"Hey," Rose said. She studied me for a little bit, looking like she was deep in thought…I assumed she was thinking about us and what's going to happen now. I know she still loves Belikov no matter what, but I hope that that talk we had a few nights ago opened her eyes and showed her how much I care.

"So I was thinking," I began, breaking her from her thoughts, "You, me, dinner tonight, and then a late walk on the beach?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Or," she said, moving closer to me, "I heard there's a guitar hero smack down in the lobby."

"You would, Rose," I smiled. She leaned in close to me, and kissed me. Well I could get used to this a lot…I was enjoying the whole make-out session when everything began to fade. Why was I waking up in the middle of the night?

**STAN POV (lol) **

I just got comfortable in my small bed, and all the other guardians had finally shut up. I was ready for a nice long sleep, when Belikov pissed me off. His bed is right next to mine, and he's reading a stupid book with an extremely bright reading light.

"Belikov," I snapped. He glanced up, and raised an eyebrow. "turn that damn light off." He ignored me, and went back to reading the book. I sighed loudly, and someone shushed me. I sat in the dark trying to fall asleep, but failed. About a half hour passed when Belikov finally put his book down on the table and turned the light off. I closed my eyes, pleased that I could finally get some sleep, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" I whispered to myself. I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. I sighed, and stood up, and opened the door.

"I have gift for Stanly," one of the workers at the hotel was standing at the door, holding a pink card in one hand and a purple bag in the other.

"Um…gracias," I said, grumpily. I shut the door and turned a light on. There were a few groans but I ignored them. I studied the objects and at first thought it was a mistake. Then, I looked into the bag, and nearly threw it across the room. I opened the card, and it was Barbie with pink sparkles. In big pink letters someone wrote "Have a happy period".

"HATHAWAY!" I roared.

**Lissa POV**

I woke up, it was a little after midnight. Mia was snoring next to me, and I heard a loud banging at the door. What the hell?

"Mia…someones at the door," I said, shaking her. She groaned and waved her hand at me and went back to sleep. The banging continued, so I finally got up and opened the door to see an angry Stan standing there.

"Where is she?" Stan said, looking behind me.

"Who? What are you talking about Guardian Alto? It past midnight what are you doing?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry princess, excuse me," he pushed past me, and tripped over Adrian on the floor. "What the hell?" Adrian awoke, and freaked out when he saw Stan.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Adrian asked Stan.

"I could ask you the same question Mr. Ivashkov," he said. Adrian shrugged, and Stan shook Rose awake.

"What do you want?" Rose said, annoyed.

"I want you to take this damn present back. You are in so much trouble," Stan said, shoving it in her face.

"Actually," Rose said, setting the present down on the table next to her, "I'm not in trouble at all because if I'm correct…this is Spring Break. We're not on school grounds." Stan glared at her, looking like he was about to strangle her.

With that, he left, pissed off and slammed the door behind him. There was an awkward silence, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow," I said.

"That was the best!" Mia said, clapping her hands together.

"Wait, guys…the training bra isn't in the bag…" Rose said, gasping for breath because she was laughing so hard.

"I guess he really did need that so he doesn't jiggle when he's chasing Strigoi," I said, giggling

**CHRISTIAN POV NEXT MORNING**

"Liss?" I whispered. It was cold, and I was being poked by something. It was very strange. I couldn't see anything, it was all black. "Hello?" I squinted in the darkness, and then realized, I was blindfolded. "What the fu-?" I said. I was very confused. I tried to use my hands to remove the blindfold, but my hands were tied up. Realization hit me, just then. Rose. I heard giggling, and a cold hand, removed the blindfold. "What the hell?" I was upside down hanging off a tree.

"Karma's a bitch, Pyro," I heard Rose say, laughing. She scuttled off back into the building, with Eddie trailing by her side.

"Wait! Get me down from here!" She ignored me, and Eddie gave me a sympathetic look, but continued on into the hotel. Well this is great. It looks like everyone will be waking up soon, and the first thing everyone's going to see when they come out here, is me dangling down from a tree. Damn it. I'm gonna have to get her back good.

**Dimitri POV**

I abruptly woke up, after hearing giggles and loud footsteps. The laugh sounded familiar. That could only mean one thing: Rose pulled a prank on someone. There's no way Rose would wake up at—I glanced at the clock- nine o'clock and be laughing, unless she pulled some kind of prank. Rose waking up at nine is just unreal. I jumped out of my bed, ad quickly got changed and went outside. I wasn't the only one out there, though. A bunch of people were surrounding Christian hanging by his feet on a tree. His hands were tied behind his back, and he had a terrified expression on his face. I shook my head, and sighed.

I walked over to the tree, about to help Christian down, when Rose came running down the steps with Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, and Mason.

"Wait!" She said to me. "I need to take a picture!" She held up a camera and snapped a picture. "Great, thanks. You can take him down now," She said, smiling in satisfaction.

"You never learn, Rose," I said, sighing again. She shrugged and walked away.

"Oh, god. Christian you okay?" Lissa said, horrified.

"Um…yeah. Just hangin out," Christian said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Can you please get him down?" Lissa asked me. I nodded and helped Ozera down.

"This isn't over yet, Hathaway," Christian snarled.

"Can't wait till next time," Rose said, smirking. Whenever those two pull pranks on each other it never turns out pretty. I do miss when Rose would pull stupid pranks on me, though. But I can't think about Rose. If I think about her then I will just want her and I can't want her. I'm not allowed. It will not turn out good if I do.

10 reviews for next chap plz!

**Thnx for reading…is it too short again? Sorry! I just wanted to get the next chap up ASAP! I'll try to make a long one next time! REVIEW! (:**

**-Em**


End file.
